A Touch Of Acceptance
by LycoX
Summary: Sometimes a single touch of acceptance is all that you need to know that things will be okay.
1. Chapter 1

**A Touch**

 **Of Acceptance**

 **Disclaimer: This is a prompt idea from the awesome EverythingYukimura on Tumblr. And one I seriously couldn't pass up! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

Scott was honestly nervous and scared as Hell when he revealed his Wolf side to Kira after she asked to see it. He had to look elsewhere once he had transformed as he couldn't stand to see the reaction of fear from Kira as it would have only reminded him far too much of Allison and his mother's reactions. He was really starting to like Kira as she was like a breath of fresh air to him with all that she did. Her willingness to spend several hours on researching Bardo had amazed him and he'd even been fairly stunned when her dad had let the cat out of the bag about her liking him. Her embarrassment over it had even confirmed her dad's words and it had made him happy to know that. And now… Now it seems like any chance that there might be of more then acquaintences or friendship was unlikely now that she knew the truth about him. That he was nothing more than a red eyed monster…

But to his immense surprise and shock, she touched him with her hand in a soft and gentle way. He looked at her in surprise, something that only grew when he noticed the lack of fear on her face and in her eyes. As instead, a smile and a look of awe could be seen on her features and it just stunned him to his core that she was reacting like this instead of in fear. And if Scott was being honest with himself and he was, he felt himself falling just a bit more for the girl who adorably rambled. That look of awe continued to come from her as she gently ran her hand down his face as his eyes went back to their normal color and eventually trailing down his lips and chin. Her oh so gentle touch was something he found himself wanting more of.

As it was the most soothing and exhilarating thing he'd ever felt up until that point. Her awe, her smile, her acceptance, and the complete lack of fear made him happy and it made him want to howl that happiness for all to know of. A comfortable silence went on between the two as they stared at one another. "Thank you." She told him softly and knowing she didn't have to say more.

He nodded at her in return as he knew what else was said in those two simple words. Kira had no idea of how thankful he was to her in that moment of her being so accepting of him and if he could have, he would have told her in that instant. But maybe soon he could once and if he was able to find the words to do it. Kira surprised him even more when she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and it was enough to make him go back to his full human form. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but to smile back in return. "See you later?" Asked the girl softly.

"Definitely." He promised her and it got an even bigger smile from her that included her teeth before making her way to her front door. All the while looking back at him from time to time with him watching her every move.

With a wave to him, she made her way inside and all he could do was stare for a little bit at the front door that housed such an amazing girl. Scott then placed on his helmet with that smile still on his face and made his way home and to his complete surprise his mom was there too.. His mom was the first to notice the dazed state her son was in as he leaned up against the door frame to the kitchen. "Scott? Are you okay?" Came her question of concern at the state of her son.

Her question however seemed to snap Scott out of his state as he looked at her in what she could only describe as him in a state of peacefullness. Something she hadn't seen of him in quite some time and she had to wonder what had caused it. "Yeah… I'm okay, better then okay actually. I just realized something is all."

Melissa looked at him in slight confusion before looking to him and his mother asked what that was. Scott gave a smile to his mother before responding. "I just finally realized I'm not a monster." He informed his mother softly much to her complete amazement and shock. As that was something she hadn't really realized he felt about himself and part of her felt guilty for possibly being a cause in that line of thinking.

"You aren't sweetheart, you're a Werewolf. Nothing monstrous about that at all." She told him softly and he smiled widely at that before walking off to his room in contentment.

Melissa gave a smile of her own to the empty kitchen as she wondered what or who had done that as she would like to personally thank them for having done this for her son.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there we have it folks! I'm gonna be doing a sequel to this featuring Kira very soon. Though I may add it to this as a chapter instead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And now its time to take a look at Kira's side of things!**

* * *

As Kira lay on her bed and began to think back to what had happened moments ago outside with Scott, it was hard to believe yet so amazing at the same time that something like Werewolves existed. That Scott himself was one for that matter and apparently had been for some time. Granted, when she had first seen his red eyes and fangs, she had been a little afraid but she was more so of the black clad men who had shown up at the Black Light Party. Who or whatever they were had proven to be formidable opponents and if it hadn't of been for the Sun coming up, there was no telling how things may have gone on with them around. After he had brought her home and they sat on his bike, Kira could tell just how tense Scott was when she started asking him questions and it had saddened her that he was so worried about her own reactions.

She had even surprised herself when she asked if she could see that side of him and he'd been rather surprised himself when she asked him that. Surprised but nervous and when he asked her if she was sure she had answered in the positive as she was more sure of this then she had ever been of anything. Kira wanted to even hug him to show it'd all be okay and the young teenager hoped that one day he would be comfortable enough around her to show the transformation rather then hide it happening behind a helmet. But once she had seen the full transformation that included the red eyes, the brow, the fangs, the sideburns, and the wild hair, Kira couldn't help but be amazed by the sight of it if a little heartbreaking over how afraid he'd been of her reaction. And it made her wonder just how bad it could have gone for him in the past to show others if that was the kind of reaction he was giving off to her.

After he had turned away from her slightly, Kira couldn't help but touch his face and run a hand down it all the way to his chin. It was possibly the most intimate thing she'd ever done with a boy and the look of utter shock and surprise on Scott's face as his eyes went back to their normal color had been something to witness. The sight of it all was just truly amazing and the girl could see why he felt that the weird aura she had didn't look like a demon to him. And that was something that made her really happy about as she laid in her bed, lost in her thoughts of a teenaged Werewolf. One that she was really starting to like and if his own actions were an indicator, he was feeling the same way about her despite the obvious tension between him and his ex. Acceptance was a truly great thing for Kira and she felt that thanks to Scott, she didn't have to worry as much anymore about the weird Fox like aura she had going on.

And Kira knew that the least she could do for Scott was to give him acceptance in return. To show that he had nothing to worry about from her. And if more than friendship happened between them? Well, she would definitely love that. And who knows, maybe he could help her figure out this whole Fox aura thing.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hopefully I did a pretty good job with Kira's point of view and if so, please let me know! Up next will be a third and final part of this story. One I think you'll all enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go with the third and final chapter! Oh yeah, I don't own anything but it would be nice if I did!**

* * *

A few hours later at school would see Scott conversing with the twins once again about demonic ninjas coming after him. "What if its not me? Okay? What if I'm not the one they want?"

"Who else is there?" Asked one of the twins and as if the universe was providing an answer, Scott spotted Kira coming down the steps and a look of realization crossed his face.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later alright? There's something I need to do."

The boys tried to argue against it but he quickly reminded them he'd be alright for the time being and they reluctantly relented. Allowing for Scott to chase after Kira and once he got to her he placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Making for a quick spin from the girl with an alarmed expression on her face. Upon realizing who it was she relaxed. "Oh! Scared me for a second there."

Scott gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry, that uhh… That wasn't my intention!"

Kira gave him a smile to show it was okay. "So can I talk to you for a second?"

Curious about what he wanted to talk to her about, Kira agreed and followed him into the empty classroom near by. Placing her books on a desk, she looked at him as he paced a little with a nervous vibe about him. Which was odd considering the few times she's interacted with him so far that nervousness didn't seem like a thing for him to be doing. Seeing her looking at him expectantly, Scott made an attempt to start talking. "Right, so I wanted to talk to you about… Well, about earlier this morning."

"If you're worried I'm going to tell anyone I hope you know I won't. I couldn't, wouldn't do that to you." Quickly assured the girl.

Scott gave her a shocked look. "What? No, that's not it at all. I actually wanted to uhh.. I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what? Cause you really don't need to thank me for anything." Really, there was nothing to thank her for!

"That's the thing! I do need too!" Insisted Scott and making Kira feel really confused.

"What you did earlier? When you looked at me with acceptance and awe on your face? That… That meant the world to me Kira. You didn't look afraid or like you were going to run away. You just, you just accepted me. Aside from Stiles, my boss since he already knew, and other Werewolves I haven't had anybody else do what you did."

Walking up to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it as she felt like she was finally starting to understand him now. The tone of sadness in his voice made her heart ache for him as she came to realize how hard it must have been for others to see him and not be so accepting right away. It honestly made her want to hit them for making him afraid of the reactions from others who didn't know. What she did next however surprised the both of them as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Completely missing the stunned look on his face that also included a smile on his lips as he found himself liking this girl even more. Kira was a little shocked however when he started hugging her as well and she had to admit she was really liking this closeness between the two of them. She wasn't sure how he was feeling towards her, but Kira knew she was quickly developing feelings for him and his arms around her was definitely something she could get used too. Pulling away, she looked up at him and stared into his eyes for several seconds before saying anything. "You never have to thank me Scott." She told him softly and was giddy as can be on the inside when his eyes lit up at her in happiness.

They stared into one another's eyes and for the girl, it felt like they were in slow motion as his head seemed to move closer to her's and her eyes closed at what was about to happen. But then much to the surprise of both of them, along with a slight case of annoyance, a clearing of the throat happened. Making them look to see who it was and to Kira's absolute mortifcation, it was none other then her father! Who seemed to have a small smile on his face! "While I approve of you getting close to someone Kira, especially Scott here, I think it best if you did so while somewhere that's not a classroom. Would leave for less chances of being interrupted."

Kira flushed in embarrassment and hid her face in Scott's chest while he grinned like a love struck fool with a slight case of awkward to the whole thing. "We'll uhh.. We'll keep that in mind Sir."

The easy going nature of her father was something Scott could definitely get to like in his view. Ken gave the two a nod and a smile and went on his way. Leaving the two alone once more as he kept his arms around an embarrassed Kira. Clearing her throat a few seconds later, she pulled away and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear while she looked anywhere else but at Scott. "So umm…" Began the girl nervously.

"Yeah! I guess, I guess I'll see you later?" Asked the young Alpha awkwardly.

She gave him a brief look but he could definitely see a smile on her face, one he wouldn't mind seeing more of. "D-Definitely."

Grabbing her books off the desk, she went to make her way out of the room when Scott stopped her. Looking back at him and seeing how just as awkward he was like herself, she looked at him curiously. "I was wondering if I could get your help with something after school? It, it would involve those guys from last night so I can understand if you… You know, don't want too."

Surprised but happy he was even asking her about getting involved she spoke up and gave him an excited 'YES!' Which made him look at her with a surprised expression on his face.

Kira blushed over her overly happy exclamation. "Yes." She said again but more lower and less excitement.

"I'd love to."

Scott gave her a big smile that made her heart melt at the sight of. "Great! I'm, I'm happy to uhh.. To hear that. I'll pick you up on my bike?" He would have hit himself for phrasing that like a question if he didn't think it would get him a strange look from her.

"That, that sounds good." Oh God! Being that close to him again, especially on his bike was gonna be on her mind for the rest of school!

Giving him a smile, she made her way out, leaving a very happy Scott McCall behind who was grinning like a love struck fool yet again. The teenager couldn't wait for school to finish up!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there we have it folks! Hopefully I captured them being adorably awkward fairly well! I know I certainly had fun with this!**


End file.
